


Tonality

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Inktober, Inktober 2019, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Pre-Devil May Cry 3, Pre-Devil May Cry 4, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: She liked listening to the slight roughness of his voice. So did he.





	Tonality

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "husky."

She was sure the stranger in blue in her home – her _bedroom_, no less – had to be noble-born, given his bearing. Voice was not high and reedy like some other nobles, but that haughty surety of his place in society.  
  
The cold dismissive tones she had heard earlier in the book cafe slowly melted away. Legs and sheets entangled, she listened to his voice rumble low, interchanging between worldly knowledge and curiosity of a boy in a man’s body.  
  
(He listened to her gruff tones shift over retelling the island’s tales and inquisitiveness of a girl in a woman’s body.)


End file.
